MI CORAZON
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: Una simple palabra que ni siquiera sabe que existe será la respuesta a su destrazada vida (One Shot, YaoiYamato x Taichi)


MI CORAZON

Basado en Digimon

By Seiryu

Yamato x Taichi

Tipo : Shonen ai, Yaoi, One Shot, Angust, OOC.

Tiempo : Se situa después de la battalla final de Digimon 02

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo son utilizados por una fanática, para entretener a otros fans, sin nigún tipo de lucro.

&&&&&&&&&-----

Dedicatoria: Este fic va dedicado a mi amigo Steve....jejeej, o Duo, como quieras hermano. Lo hice pensando en ti, no sé por qué, pero salió de esta manera, se que te gusta esta pareja, aunque creo que después de leerlo querrás matarme.... Pero quiero que sepas, que lo hice con todo mi corazón pensando en ti. Gracias por ser siempre tan dulce y amigable. Te quiero mucho.

&&&&&&&&&&-----

Yamato en medio de la oscuridad de un escenario, justo antes de comenzar a tocar, sus ojos observaron cubiertos de amargura, aquella escena que en su vida, jamás deseo ver. Su mirada murio en aquel instante, mientras aquel brillo característico en sus ojos, se desvaneció para siempre.

Un suspiro escapó de sus rosados labios en un intento inútil de sonreír hacia lo que le hacía tanto daño, tan solo para no hacerle sufrir a él....no más, no de nuevo.

Debía sonreír como siempre, debía mostrarse seguro e igual de firme que a diario sobre todo, ante él, aún cuando su mundo interno se estubiese destruyendo y cayendo a pedazos.

La punzada en su pecho fue tan grande y dolorosa que parecia que su corazón estubiese siendo desgarrado por un sin fin de espinas......Dolía,....Cielos, dolía tanto!!.

Las luces se encendieron en ese instante, y el rubio posecionó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra para comenzar a cantar, y cerrando los ojos, intentó soñar con los tiempos de antaño, y en su mente dibujó el rostro de su amor que, como antes, le observaba con sus ojos color chocolate, cubiertos de amor y dulzura.....solo a él y sonreía solo para él.......fue entoces cuando comenzó a cantar aquella tonada suave, sensual y fuerte a la vez para que su corazón muerto, comenzara a latir una vez más.

Pero......a medida que la canción transcurría y llenaba cada rincón de aquel lugar con aquellas notas que erizaban la piel, su historia junto a su amor, también comenzó a mostrarse en su cabeza....

Aquella historia que ahora se sentía tan lejana e imposible de revivir...

Las imagenes se remontaron hacía tres años en el pasado, donde Taichi se mostró en su mente con esa sonrisa adorable y ese ojos acaramelados que parecían brillar con mayor intensidad cada vez que él le miraba, o que le hablaba,o que simplemente le besaba.....

Recordó que gracias a ello él aprendió a amarle tanto, tanto que el simple echo de respirar a su lado, hacía que la vida pareciese aún más maravillosa.

Tai siempre tan cálido, se entregaba a este amor en cuerpo y alma, tan genuino y transparente como su corazón y sus ojos, siempre demostrando, en sus ojos cristalinos y puros, todos los sentimientos que eran capaces de hinundar su corazón.

Pero.....

Poco a poco la tonada fue bajando su intensidad de fuerza, hasta convertirse en algo tan melancólico y doloroso, que las mismas fans del grupo, en el público, comenzaron a llorar junto con las notas que plagaron los corazones de tristeza....mientras en la mente de Yamato, todo se fue volviendo gris.

Sin quererlo aceptar, la sonrisa de Taichi para él se fue perdiendo con el tiempo y el dolor, al igual que aquel brillo hermoso de sus ojos, se fue apagando, con la soledad y el vacío que su corazón acaparó hasta convertirse en su totalidad.....

Los "Te amo" de aquellos labios que tanto amaba, aún siendo igual de dulces y enamorados, parecían cargar de forma oculta, una amargura que carcomía día con día el corazón dulce del niño.

Pero Yamato no lo notó, o en ese instante no quizo hacerlo, solo siguió adelante con algo que creía sería eterno, y que hoy, después de un doloroso adiós, sabía que no lo era.

Y su mente le mostró e hizo oír la prueba fundamental de aquella perdida, lo que había ocacionado el rompimiento.....

Un "Te amo " resonó con fuerza en sus oídos, la voz de Tai cargada de emosión y cariño, un cariño que sin recibir nada a cambio, se perdió en medio del silencio sin escuchar repuesta.

La guitarra de Yamato en ese instante comenzó a llorar las notas, a expulsar su dolor y arrepentimiento, mientras sabía de sobremanera, que aquel al que aún amaba con todas su fuerzas, estaba en el público escuchándole.......pero......

Las imagen de Tai con su maleta, dejando las llaves del apartamento sobre la mesa le mostró el momento de la partida, el instante preciso donde su corazón murió.......

_"Por qué" _preguntó el rubio en sus recuerdos cuando Tai se acercó y le besó con fuerza, con entrega, y luego repitió un Te amo.

_"Y aún lo preguntas?" _le respondió el moreno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para luego dar media vuelta e irse.....

Pasó semanas si entender aquellas palabras, sin comer, sin salir, sin siquiera levantarse de la cama.....tratando de comprender......tratando de enternder......

Su inspiración para escribir canciones se perdió, así mismo como su interes por vivir. Tan solo quería aquellos ojos hermosos brillando por él, tan solo deseaba aquella sonrisa bella siendo obsequiada para él......solo por él......

Un día De aquel mes, una visita llegó a su puerta, y la conversación que resultó de aquel momento, fue la que le abrió los ojos y le ayudó a seguir.

_"Sabes" _dijo la muchacha con sus ojos fijos en el rubio. _"la primera vez que viajamos al Digimundo, aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos brillantes solo eran míos" _dijo sonriendo melancólicamente al recordar _"él estaba enamorado de mi, yo lo sabía, pero fui muy tonta al ignorarlo, sabiendo que yo lo amaba también.....pero...." _siguió la chica obteniendo al fin la atención del rubio. _" Tai se enamoró aquella vez de otra persona, y sus ojos ahora solo brillaban por esa otra persona."_

_"que quieres decir con eso, Sora" _preguntó el rubio siguiendo con la conversación.

"_Tai es una persona hermosa, tanto que a uno le es imposible no amarle.....pero, cuando le pierdes por otra persona......" _dijo _"ya le haz perdido......y debes dejarle, por que amarlo es entender que si es feliz, debes dejarle libre.."_

La conversación duró casi toda la tarde, y al final, fue cuando Yamato por fin comprendió todo.

Pero ya nada podía hacer.

Fue entoces que la amistad con Sora se incrementó, y al final de ese año, decidieron hacerse novios, no por que se amaran, no por que se necesitaran, sino por que compartían un pasado y un futuro en común, ellos siempre amarían a Taichi Yagami.

La tonada llegaba a su fin, y las luces del escenario volvieron a su potencia original iluminando todo cuando la voz de Yamato llegó a lo más alto que daban sus cuerdas vocales y dijo la úlitma frase de su canción, mirando fijamente los ojos chocolate de aquel al que amaba, el cual se hallaba entre el público.......

La ultima frase retumbó en cada centímetro del lugar, poniendole fin al concierto con una palabra que en su vida, jamás consideró importante, hasta que perdió a Tai.....

_"Te amo...."_

Y volvió a repetirlo sin solo con sus labios. Sin emitir sonido alguno.

Mientras en el público, tomado del brazo de su pareja actual, Tai le observó con la misma dulzura en sus ojos, mientras de la misma forma que lo había dicho Yamato anteriormente, el respondió....

_"demasiado tarde..."_

Y dando al fin media vuelta, Taichi le sonrió a Takeru y apretándose aún más a su abrazo, salieron de aquel concierto, dando por terminada al fin, una relación que jamás debió haberse marchitado........

"_Te amo Tai_" dijo TK inseguro después de aquella escena en la que su hermano le decía a su novio lo que aquél siempre deseo oír.

_"Yo también te amo" _respondió Taichi sonriéndole dulcemente a Takeru quien pudo ver un hermoso brillo lleno de amor, en los acaramenlados ojos del antiguo portador de la insignia del Valor.

Fin

_**N/A: Antes de que me maten, sepan que si lo hacen, no podré seguir escribiendo.....bueno, supongo que eso es lo que quieren.....jejeje.**_

_**Ya me dejo de moelstar, cualquier comentario, pues ya saben, solo diganlo.**_

_**Seiryu**_


End file.
